Volviendo a ti
by Hikari Nightroad Ryu
Summary: Se le dio la oportunidad de volver, ahora ella deberá probar que tiene lo que se necesita para derrotar a Naraku y ganarse la oportunidad de quedarse entre los vivos, Inuyasha hará todo lo posible por ayudarla. AL FIN EL 5 CAP ARRIBA!
1. Chapter 1

Y aquí ando de nuevo, si ya se que debería estar actualizando pero que se hace, cuando la inspiración te llega, te llega, así aquí los dejó espero que les guste

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Caminaba lentamente por el lugar, recorriendo con la mirada cada lápida pensando en que años atrás jamás hubiera pisado aquel sitio, el cementerio, para muchas personas era un lugar especial en el cual podían recordar todas las cosas que habían vivido con aquel ser amado que había dejado este mundo

Continúo su ya conocido trayecto hasta las raíces de un cerezo en el cual se encontraba una lápida perfectamente detallada de color plateado – hola nena, ¿cómo has estado? – preguntó sonriendo tristemente mientras colocaba el frondoso ramo de flores rojas que llevaba

Se agacho hasta quedar a ras con la lápida y con sus dedos dibujo delicadamente las letras impresas en el – no sabes cuanto te extraño pequeña – musitó luchando por no llorar, las cosas no parecían mejorar pero poco a poco iba aceptando que su pequeña ya no estaba más con él y que se había ido aun lugar mejor – las cosas no han cambiado mucho por aquí… - comenzó a relatarle todo lo vivido desde la última vez que había ido a visitarla hacía dos semanas

El sol comenzaba a esconderse y poco a poco el cielo se fue tiñendo de diversos tonos rojizos, anaranjados, azules y negros; la brisa soplaba suave jugando con sus cabellos plateados, sus doradas orbes observaron embelesado el atardecer mientras se sentaba en las raíces del árbol – me gustaba traerte a ver el atardecer – un suspiro se escapo de sus labios y sus manos se apretaron fuertemente contra su pantalón – si tan solo hubiera sido más rápido, tú estarías ahorita con vida – sus nudillos se volvieron blancos a efecto de la fuerza que usaba en el agarre

Unas lágrimas rebeldes salieron marcando un camino ya conocido, pero seco desde hacía cinco meses – estos seis meses se me han hecho eternos, imagínate como será el resto de mi vida – rió ante su propio comentario, recordó que su ángel le había pedido que fuese feliz y que ese era su deseo, pero el no podía simplemente olvidarla – te amo y te seguiré amando hasta el fin de mis días – susurró mientras intentaba inútilmente de detener el llanto

Sus orejas se movieron en dirección contraria a la lápida percatando el sonido de pasos, sonrió al saber de quien se trataba – hola Inuyasha – saludó cortésmente la chica sentándose a su lado – hola – contestó – veo que sigues viniendo – comentó, pero aunque no lo dijese a ella también le hacía falta su hermana – es increíble pero aún no me acostumbre a no encontrarla cuando entró a su habitación – retuvo un sollozo y sonrió, a ella no le hubiera gustado verla llorar – yo tampoco – meditó por un momento y sabía que ella también sufría y talvez a mayor altura puesto que eran gemelas y no había secretos entre ellas

La chica de cabellos negros elevo su mirada hacia el cielo ya casi negro – creo que debemos irnos, ya esta oscureciendo – Inuyasha volteó a verla sorprendido pues no se había fijado de cuanto tiempo llevaba ya en ese lugar – creo que tienes razón – comentó, poniéndose de pie y ayudando a su acompañante

Ella sabía que Inuyasha siempre había estado enamorado de su hermana y en más de alguna oportunidad intentó hacer que se fijará en ella pero al parecer su amor era tan grande y ella no podía contra eso, a pesar de que su hermana en un principio hizo de todo para alejarlo pues sabía de los sentimientos de ella hacia aquel hanyou, si bien era cierto que no era humano eso no impedía que le gustase, había visto orgullosamente la actitud de su hermana, pero decidió que era mejor que se guiará por sus sentimientos pues sabía que a ella también le gustaba Inuyasha

No era que quisiera aprovecharse de su muerte pero al menos ahora Inuyasha se fijaría en ella y no había nadie que se lo impidiera – vienes a pie – aquella interrogante la saco de sus pensamientos obligándose a observarlo calladamente – si – fue la simple contestación aún no podía olvidar como aquel fatídico día su hermana había muerto y al parecer no era la única que pensaba aquello – has sabido algo de Naraku – preguntó la ira se acumulaba lentamente en su cuerpo y no había forma de que no lo mostrase, sus garras crecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sus colmillos dejaron ver la blancura y cuidado que poseían – según mis fuentes está en Irlanda, pero no sabemos exactamente donde – un sonoro ruido la sobresaltó mientras sus pupilas demostraban el miedo que le había dado la explosiva reacción de Inuyasha que había golpeado fuertemente el tronco de un inmenso árbol, cayendo estrepitosamente

No deberías desquitarse de esa manera – sentenció mientras él la veía de soslayo – con eso no arreglarás nada Inuyasha – aquello fue suficiente para traer a la dura realidad al hanyou – ven vamos, te llevo a casa – afirmó mientras comenzaban a retirarse del lugar, se volteó al igual que la chica – nos vemos princesa – susurró sonriendo tan dulcemente como solo el podía hacerlo, aquello no paso desapercibido para su compañera que solo atino a bajar la cabeza tristemente tanto por el recuerdo de su hermana muerta como por las palabras que salieran de su amado Inuyasha

-------------------------

Dónde estoy – veía para todos lados pero no encontraba nada, al parecer se encontraba inmersa en la oscuridad total, giró sus ojos y aún así no hallaba nada que la guiará – ya despertaste – comentó una suave voz – quién eres – aquella voz la llenaba de paz y calma pero aún así temía por el lugar donde se encontraba – no temas pequeña, no te haremos daño – aquellas palabras le brindaron un confort único a su persona y sonrió agradecida – dónde estoy – interrogó nuevamente – estás suspendida en un espacio y tiempo indefinido – ah? – Estaba desconcertada y en definitiva no entendía nada de nada – qué es lo último que recuerdas – preguntó a la joven, la cual hasta ese momento no había puesto atención a ese detalle

Meditó un poco entre sus recuerdos e imágenes vagas surcaron su mente hasta completarse en una sola situación – que fui asesinada por Naraku, tratando de defender a Inuyasha – susurró en un dejo de tristeza y alegría – pues después de eso nosotros te trajimos aquí – respondió ante la interrogante que ya se formulaba en la mentecilla de la chica, sus cabellos negros se mecían suavemente y su cuerpo flotaba en el vacío – pero antes déjame preguntarte algo – interrumpió la voz que si no estaba mal era de una mujer joven – qué cosa – necesitaba respuestas y al parecer solo ella se las podría dar – te gustaría volver al mundo de los vivos – aquellas palabras la sobresaltaron en su letargo sueño había estado feliz con su amado pero ahora podía estarlo físicamente – si – contestó sin vacilar

Entonces te daremos la oportunidad de volver pero te advierto que no estoy segura de que te quedes con ellos después de cumplida tu misión – si antes estaba pérdida ahora lo estaba más cada frase que oía la trastornaba – misión – que era aquello que le permitiría volver a reunirse con él pensó distraídamente hasta que entonces recordó algo más – si, tu misión será buscar a ese ser que te asesino y quitarle el objeto que posee – si no recordaba mal ese objeto era la perla de Shikon pero por que alguien como Naraku la tendría y lo más importante con que fin

Su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y mucho, suspiró varias veces logrando aminorar el dolor que le producían los recuerdos de su vida – entiendo pero como voy a lograrlo si solo soy una humana, nisiquiera Inuyasha o Sesshoumaru que es un youkai pudieron con él en la última batalla – recordó que aunque habían luchado los dos juntos nada pudieron hacer contra él y fue por aquella razón que ella había muerto, intentando salvar a Inuyasha – ellos tal vez no, pero tú si, aunque no lo creas posees uno de los poderes espirituales más altos del mundo – comentó orgullosamente la voz – y como está eso de que no podré estar con ellos mucho tiempo – la curiosidad era talvez uno de sus defectos pero sabía que a cierto hanyou le fascinaba – aún se debate si te dejan con vida o si terminada tu misión deberás regresar al mundo de los muertos – el silencio se hizo sepulcral y su corazón latía rápidamente, como podían darle aquella oportunidad para que sus seres queridos la vieran y después sin más regresarla – pero no pueden hacer eso, jugarían con los sentimientos de las demás personas – era cierto y no le gustaba la idea

Entonces pequeña deberás decirlos lo que ha ocurrido, pero no les digas que se está discutiendo, simplemente diles que volverás – acaso no tenía corazón aquello solo albergaría una falsa esperanza en sus corazones – pero – intentó encontrar una buena excusa pero nada acudía pues deseaba fervientemente volver a verlos a todos, en especial a Inuyasha – si se declara que se te otorga la vida, será una sorpresa para ellos pero si no, lo mejor es que estén enterados de lo peor ¿no crees? – era cierto si les comentaba que aquello aún estaba en el veremos entonces sería egoísta y les causaría más sufrimiento si el veredicto llegaba a ser negativo – deseas volver a verlo – preguntó nuevamente aquella voz – si, lo deseo – no dudo ni un instante pero temía lo que él fuera a pensar, nadie en su sano juicio creería que su amor muerto está vivo y si el ya había echo su vida, no dudaba que hubiera sido con su hermana ya que ella también le guardaba un gran amor

Entonces ya está decidido – hablo nuevamente – cierto lo olvidaba, para que puedas derrotarlo se te doto de algunas cositas extras – un vértice de luz se abría rápidamente dentro de aquel espacio y comenzó a succionarla con la misma velocidad – cositas extras – preguntó asustada que rayos estaba pasando – si – contestó, aquello en definitiva no la ayudaba – como cuales – gritó tratando de oír – lo sabrás con el tiempo, ahora despierta – abrió los ojos pesadamente observando que seguía en un lugar oscuro pero a diferencia del primero en este no tenía libertad de movimiento

Una gota surco su cuello cuando entendió en donde estaba – mínimo me hubieran sacado del ataúd – musitó molesta – si así lo deseas – oyó nuevamente la voz y una luz brilló tenuemente

-----------------------

Había comenzado a conversar sobre temas triviales, logrando en más de alguna ocasión que sus tristes estados de ánimo subieran – quieres un helado – preguntó distraídamente, no deseaba mantener mucho tiempo su vista en ella pues le recordaba enormemente a su princesa – claro – se sentía tan feliz, al menos ahora Inuyasha se fijaría en ella o talvez en el recuerdo de su hermana pero mientras fuera con ella eso no importaba – le abrió la puerta del copiloto caballerosamente ante lo cual la chica sonrió, pero una explosión los hizo salir de sus pensamientos

Qué fue eso – preguntó asustada mientras Inuyasha la mantenía abrazada – no lo sé pero… - no terminó pues un aroma bien conocido llego hasta su sensible olfato – este aroma – decía mientras la soltaba y comenzaba a caminar rápidamente en la dirección de donde provenía el aroma, sentía que su corazón latía rápidamente y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro – eres tú – susurró mientras continuaba su carrera hasta aquel lugar. Se detuvo frente al lugar donde tendría que esta la lápida pero solo encontró un enorme ello, se sorprendió por lo sucedido pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que vio después

Salió como su cuerpo le ayudó ya que nadie le había informado que explotarían el lugar para sacarla, posó sus brazos sobre la tierra y sus piernas le ayudaban a crear el impulso necesario para salir de aquel lugar – mínimo hubieran aviso el método que iban a usar – soltó incomoda, delicados se notaba que no eran así que tendría que tener cuidado en como solicitaba las cosas. Terminó de subir y con dificultad se logró poner de pie, al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo muerta pues su cuerpo no respondía exactamente como quisiera, suspiró cansada pero fue en ese momento cuando observó una sombra negra frente a ella, levantó la vista presurosamente encontrándose con aquellos ojos dorados que tanto amaba

No podía creerlo su niña estaba viva, sonrió y las lágrimas comenzaron a conglomerarse en sus ojos respiro profundo evitando que cayeran, la vio salir lentamente de aquel lugar seguía tan hermosa como siempre, nada había cambiado, pero le confundió enormemente el comentario que soltó, su cuerpo no reaccionaba deseaba hacer tantas cosas pero ninguna hacía; sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron – hola princesa – soltó sin más ya no pensaba solo deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta el cansancio, no estaba seguro de si fuera real o no pero estaba feliz y con ello bastaba, varias veces la había visto que estaba ahí de pie frente a él pero después simplemente desaparecía

Pero se sorprendió al notar que dos delgados y suaves brazos le rodearon la cintura y lo abrazaron fuertemente, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para creer que estaba viva y no era una ilusión más que su mente creaba para engañarlo – te extrañe tanto – aquello lo hizo sentirse lleno de paz y amor y las lágrimas que había intentado retener salieron libremente – yo también – fue lo único que atino a responder, no pensaba deseaba con todo su ser tenerla así y al fin podía hacerse realidad, bajó sus dorados hasta encontrarse con los de ella que estaban al igual que los de él vidriosos por el encuentro, lentamente acortaron a distancia y probaron después de seis meses el sabor único del ser amado, el beso fue pausado, lento, sin apuros; comprobando una vez más que no importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran seguían sintiendo lo mismo y a pesar del tiempo separados sus sentimientos eran más fuertes que antes

Corrió tanto como sus piernas podían, no podía igual la velocidad de Inuyasha pero al menos tenía una velocidad más grande que las demás personas gracias a sus entrenamientos como miko, pero lo que vio destrozo sus ilusiones creadas y aquellos sueños fueron rápidamente borrados, no creyó que fuera posible pero era cierto era ella no había duda

La pareja volteó a ver a su visitante y sonrieron notablemente feliz cuando supieron quien era – hola hermana – comentó la chica en brazos de Inuyasha – la respuesta no se hizo esperar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mayor de las gemelas la abrazaba efusivamente – te extrañe tanto pequeña, no te imaginas lo doloroso que es levantarme cada día sin verte – decía mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y un torbellino de sentimientos en su estómago – yo también los extrañe – contestó la menor que fue liberada lentamente del abrazo

Te amo – interrumpió el joven con ellas, llamando la atención de las dos jovencitas quien no miraron alegremente una y triste pero igualmente alegre la otra – yo también te amo – contestó la menor mientras volvían a abrazarse, deposito un suave beso en los labios de su amada y sintió que de nuevo tenía vida pero algo le decía que no debía hacerse tanta ilusión, su regreso solo significaría que al terminar lo que había venido a hacer tendría solamente dos finales: uno que le otorgarán el don de la vida o que la regresarán al más allá

Sacudió su cabeza y se recriminó mentalmente por sus pensamientos, ahora no importaba tan solo deseaba estar con ella una vez más, ya después habría tiempo para eso – cómo están todos – preguntó interrumpiendo los pensamientos del hanyou – vamos a casa y te cuento – le contestó su hermana al tiempo que el trío se retiraba del lugar

Le abrió como lo había echo con su hermana la puerta del copiloto a lo cual ella accedió alegremente, repitió el gesto con la puerta trasera para que su hermana pudiera entrar – gracias – musitaron al unísono cuando él hubiera entrado en el vehículo – de nada – el silencio no fue incómodo para la pareja que no necesitaba de palabras para expresar la felicidad que los embargaba sin embargo la otra joven no pensaba de igual manera, agradecía infinitamente que ella estuviera de nuevo con ellos pero se sentía triste pues todo lo que había logrado conseguir se había ido por lo borda, sonrió pensando que talvez su felicidad no estaba con él, así que borró aquellos sentimientos de su mente y corazón y disfrutó de la felicidad de los jóvenes

Llegaron rápidamente hasta el templo en el cual habitaban las hermanas, ayudó a bajar elegantemente a las damas, observó como no lo hiciera antes la forma en que iba vestida su pequeña, un top blanco arriba del ombligo ceñido a su cuerpo marcándolo perfectamente, una falda de mezclita a medio muslo dejaron ver sus perfectas y firmes piernas, botas negras altas hasta la rodilla de tacón moderado y su cabello negro suelto hasta la cintura, era hermosa no había duda seguía siendo como antes y eso le alegraba enormemente

Posó su vista sobre la otra joven que vestía un pantalón caki de cintura baja, ajustado en las caderas y holgado al final, estilo comando, una blusa crema que cerraba al frente por medio de un ziper y al igual que su hermana llevaba el cabello negro suelto hasta un poco arriba de la cintura, era increíble el parecido que poseían pero para él su pequeña era única y jamás lograría olvidarla, sonrió para sus adentros mientras comenzaba la subida hasta el templo, una vez allí, su princesa pudo respirar hondamente pues al parecer le costaba acostumbrarse al uso de sus piernas nuevamente

Tocaron suavemente las puertas de su hogar, una señora de mirada gentil y dulce sonrisa como las de sus hijas abrió la puerta reconociendo a la mayor – hija al fin regresas me preocupe tanto por ti – comentó en medio de un fuerte abrazo como temiendo que fuese a irse – lo siento mamá, pero te traigo una sorpresa – indicó alegremente mientras se quitaba dejando a la vista de su progenitora la sorpresa que llevaba – oh, pero no puede ser – se llevo las manos a la boca y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, se acercó temblando – en realidad eres tu – preguntó incrédula, su pequeña estaba ahí con ella – si mamá soy yo – respondió mientras la encerraba en un abrazo tan hermoso que ninguno de los presente pudo ignorarlo

Despegó la vista del televisor al oír el escándalo que se gestaba fuera de su hogar, sabía que tenía que estar estudiando pues los parciales de la universidad estaban cerca pero todo lo que hacía le recordaba a su hermanita, se levantó perezosamente de su cómodo lugar y salio a ver que pasaba, ubico a todas las personas que se encontraban ahí, las reconoció casi al instante pero sus ojos se posaron en la persona que durante tanto tiempo gobernaba sus pensamientos – pero si tu eres….

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

La verdad no estoy segura de si pudieron entender quien es quien, pero espero que si, si no igual en el siguiente capítulo les aclaró

Pues como ven me inspire y es que después de salir de tanta cosa las ideas fluyen más rápido y creo que a mi me va bien en eso, no olviden dejar sus comentarios

Matta ne


	2. Chapter 2

– pero si tu eres Aome

Se dirigió rápidamente hacia su pequeña y la estrecho entre sus brazos – pero – las palabras simplemente no salían, era increíble que eso estuviera pasando – un momento – inquirió llamando la atención de los presentes – me puedes decir Inuyasha ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – vociferó mientras escondía a sus hermanas tras él

Ante este acto todos quedaron atónitos – Souta – llamó Aome, el chico la vio de soslayo y tragó fuertemente haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no moverse de donde estaba pero la mirada de Aome no ayudaba en nada – sabes que Inuyasha siempre será bienvenido en esta casa – le recordó Kikyo tratando de mantener tranquila la situación – no me agrada que este tan cerca de ustedes – farfulló, cada vez le costaba hablar – y es MI novio – le recordó Aome haciendo que Souta retrocediera algunos pasos por el aura que emanaba de ella

Pues si, pero aún así… - pero sus palabras se quedaron en su garganta gracias a un certero golpe de parte de Aome – aún así nada – masculló inquieta – mejor entremos creo que es lo mejor – indicó entrando galantemente a su morada, los demás observaban con pena al pobre chico que yacía inconciente en el suelo - ¿Lo entro? – Preguntó Inuyasha a la mayor de las mujeres – pues yo digo – fue la simple respuesta de la madre, una gota surcó por el cuello de Inuyasha y Kikyo mientras veían como entraba a la casa dejándolas en las mismas - ¿Y? – Volvió a consultar el hanyou – pues si me haces el favor de entrarlo te estaría agradecida – soltó resignada pues al parecer su hermano jamás cambiaría a pesar del carácter de Aome

Inuyasha recostó a Souta en el sillón grande y lo observó apesadumbrado – bueno él se lo busco – soltó mientras una sonrisa maliciosa surcaba su rostro – aunque no estaría mal vengarme por todo lo que me ha hecho – murmuró al tiempo que se acercaba diestramente al chico – ni se te ocurra Inuyasha, mi hermano no está en condiciones para defenderse – aquello le provocó un escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, volteó nerviosamente para saber quien había proferido aquella frase – Aome – soltó asustado – no, soy Gatubela – espetó divertida, sentando en el sillón frente a ellos

El hanyou la imitó y se observaron el uno al otro por varios minutos – y dime ¿Cómo está Sesshoumaru? – Cuestionó al tiempo que tomaba unos cacahuates que se encontraban en la mesa del centro – pues bien – a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido la relación entre ellos dos pues digamos que no había mejorado mucho – y ¿Dónde está? – quería ponerse al corriente de todo lo que hubiese podido ocurrir en los seis meses de ausencia – pues está en Alemania, buscando información del paradero de Naraku – no le agradaba recordar a ese tipo porque eso le hacía resonar la última batalla que sostuvieron con él – Naraku – musitó mientras volvía a llevarse otro cacahuate a la boca

Pasen a cenar, ya esta todo listo – comentó la madre alegremente a los chicos – vamos – contestaron al unísono – pero creo que no estaría bien dejar a tu hermano aquí – comentó indiferente Inuyasha – no, pero ni que pudiéramos hacerlo despertar – inquirió de igual forma y sus ojos se posaron sobre el cuerpo inerte de Souta – pero creo que si podemos – recordó sonriendo socarronamente Aome, sigilosamente se acerco al cuerpo del chico – Souta, Hitomi está aquí – murmuró en dulcemente en su oído provocando la reacción inmediata del susodicho - ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Hola – dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Inuyasha y depositaba un suave beso en ella - ¿Qué te pasa idiota? – Bufó sonrojado por la cólera, aparto la mano y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, volteó la vista para que nadie notará su malestar – Aome – vocifero molestó Souta y comenzó a corretear a la chica por toda la casa

Después de una exhaustiva carrera Aome logró salir airosamente y Souta cansadamente, decidió que lo mejor era rendirse pues al parecer su hermana poseía más energía de la normal – oye Aome – llamó el chico mientras comían - ¿Cómo obtuviste esa velocidad? – Cuestionó mientras tomaba un poco más de fideos entre sus palillos - ¿A qué te refieres? – la verdad es que si había notado que no poseía la misma velocidad que antes pero no creyó que fuese tan grande la diferencia – pues que corres más rápido y o a menos que te hayas convertido en hanyou o hayas entrenado en el otro mundo, no podrías tener esa velocidad – Aome medito por algunos segundos la respuesta de su hermano e intentó recordar el porque había logrado aquello

Pero por más que le diera vueltas al asunto nada acudía a ella, pero su vista se distrajo cuando observó como una colita café abultada se movía por atrás de Souta e Inuyasha, detuvo su actividad y continuó siguiendo con la vista lo que parecía ser un gato o perro aún no podía asegurarlo, aquella reacción atrajo la atención del hanyou quien veía como Aome parecía inmersa en su mundo, pero por más que observará el lugar no encontraba nada fuera de lo normal como para que llamase la atención de ella – Aome – la llamó, desvió sus ojos cafés de aquella criatura para fijarla en su novio - ¿Qué? – Consultó distraída, aquello exasperó a Inuyasha - ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó algo inquieto, por más que veía por todas partes no había nada – pues… - no sabía si decírselo o no, pero cuando buscó a aquel ser, no lo encontró decidió que talvez eran los efectos secundarios de la explosión así que decidió no prestar atención – nada – aquella sinceridad lo tranquilizó y continuaron comiendo

Algunas horas más tarde Inuyasha se excusó diciendo que debía volver temprano a casa porque si no su madre se podría preocupar y conociendo a Izayo era capaz de llamar a la guardia nacional si el no daba señales de vida, en la entrada de la casa la pareja se despidió como jamás lo había echo, no se querían separar pero sabían que no seria bueno un escándalo para los Taisho, suficiente con el hecho de que en el último desastre a nivel mundial ellos habían sido participes – buenas noches cielo – murmuró la chica escondida entre el pecho de Inuyasha – buenas noches mi ángel – respondió dándole el último beso del día

Con esa despedida observó como bajaba por las escaleras del templo y entraba a su automóvil, movió la mano respondiendo el gesto del hanyou y lo vio desaparecer por la desolada calle – me alegro de estar aquí – soltó al viento mientras una juvenil y despreocupada sonrisa lucía en su rostro – pues a mi no mucho – se paralizó ante aquella respuesta, se giró lentamente y busco a alguien corpulento y de fachada tosca, pero no observó nada, aquello la despreocupo levemente y decidió que estaba cansada y que era por eso que oía cosas – oye – detuvo su andar e investigo por el lugar, pero no halló nada – abajo – bajó la vista y se topó con la cosa más extraña que pudiera ver – una cosa felpuda me esta hablando – farfulló incrédula – no soy cosa – si, era oficial ya estaba delirando – ven lo que ocurre cuando hacen cosas como esas – exclamó resignada y volvió a ver lo que le había hablado pero no encontró nada

Caminó perezosamente hacia su casa, luego de algunos interrogatorios logró desviar a su familia del tema de cómo había vuelto y se dirigió a su habitación para poder descansar un poco, aunque era irónico, prácticamente pasó seis meses descansando pero parecía ser que intentar usar su cuerpo nuevamente la agotaba, entró pausadamente y se sentó en el borde de la cama, guió sus ojos por todo el dormitorio y sonrió satisfecha al saber que todo seguía en orden, se levantó hacia su armario y sacó su ropa de dormir – oye, ustedes los humanos le llaman espejo a esto ¿cierto? – aquella vocecita la hizo girarse abruptamente con la pijama puesta a medias, no, estaba segura de que ahora se encontraba perfectamente lúcida, buscó en su habitación y su mirada se detuvo en su cómoda, sentado frente al espejo se encontró en ser no mayor de cuarenta centímetros, poseía patitas de algún can y una gran y acolchonada cola, sus ojos verdes la veían con expectación esperando la respuesta a su pregunta - ¿Quién eres? – Eso había sido lo único coherente que había logrado balbucear – primero contesta mi pregunta se defendió señalando al espejo – si, es eso – contestó más por inercia que por lógica

El ser observó detenidamente el mueble y con habilidad se bajó para subirse a su cama – es muy cómoda – dijo mientras comenzaba a brincar encima de ella, haciendo alarde de sus habilidades gimnásticas, el puño de Aome se cerró rápidamente para poder ejecutar un golpe pero prefirió respirar profundamente y se acercó rápidamente hasta su cama, cogiendo al pequeño entre sus manos, quien quedó de cabeza – ahora contesta tú – le recalcó Aome – lo siento, mi nombre es Shippo – bueno al menos ya sabía que no era alguna ilusión de su mente, era real, desgraciadamente – y me puedes decir ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – examinó lentamente al ser en sus brazos, era un niño si no estaba mal, pero al parecer era un youkai – soy tu guardián – dijo sin reparos, lo que causo una estrepitosa carcajada por parte de la chica – espera me estás diciendo que tú eres el enviado de los de que encerraron en aquel lugar – logró decir entre risas – si – soltó molestó el chico – no puedo creerlo, envían a un niño de ocho años a cuidarme – continuó diciendo pero su estómago comenzaba a dolerle de tanta risa

Por su parte el pequeño youkai no parecía feliz con la reacción de Aome – no le veo la gracia – rezongó molesto mientras veía de soslayo a la chica pero como una plaga, la risa de Shippo se unió a la de Aome por algunos minutos, cuando se hubo recuperado se sentó al lado del pequeño – así que eres mi guardián – meditó por algunos minutos la situación y decidió que a lo mejor era cierto – aún así no entendiendo para que te enviaron – no le preocupaba lo que pensarán de ella, no entendía y lo haría ver claramente – soy… - pensó detalladamente como lo diría – la persona que cumplirá lo que deseas, los seres divinos no siempre pueden estar al pendiente tuyo, así que me enviaron a mí – bueno ahora todo parecía tener sentido, al menos sabía que ya no tendría que recibir gratas sorpresas en sus pedidos

Que bien – exclamó alegremente la chica mientras tomaba a Shippo entre sus brazos y le depositaba un suave beso en su mejilla, las cuales se tiñeron rápidamente de rojo - bueno creo que es hora de dormir – un bostezo de escapó de sus labios y dejó al pequeño en la silla de su escritorio – y dime Aome ¿Dónde voy a dormir? – consultó tranquilamente el youkai al tiempo que sus ojos recorrían el lugar, Aome se removió entre sus sábanas y pensó que talvez no sería tan mala su idea – ven aquí – llamó apareciendo en el acto frente a ella que por la impresión se fue de espaldas en la cama pues había decidido levantarse para hablar frente a frente

Dormirás conmigo – musitó mientras terminaba de ordenar nuevamente su cama – de acuerdo – fue la simple respuesta del chico – por cierto ¿acaso solo yo puedo verte? – le había extrañado que Inuyasha no se hubiera percatado de su aroma – si, así es – bueno ahora si entendía todo, lo difícil sería que nadie la oyese cuando hablara con Shippo pero conociendo que todo lo que estaba a su alrededor era extraño a lo mejor y no le ponían atención, decidió que eso sería lo que pasaría y se dejó abrazar por Morfeo

El día había sido muy pesado pero aún así estaba feliz por todo lo que le había ocurrido, poco a poco sus sueños se hicieron visibles en su subconsciente pero el kitsune no lo lograba, entre murmullos entendió que la chica deseaba agua, pero había un dato que no le había dicho a Aome, cuando ella pidiese algo él automáticamente, casi por inercia lo hacía realidad, pero aún era muy pequeño y no controlaba bien los detalles

SHIPPO – el gritó provocó que los pájaros salieran revoloteando asustados, la chica se encontraba empapada de pies a cabeza en medio del lago de la ciudad a media noche – creo que lo volví a hacer – musitó nerviosamente el youkai sentado sobre el tejado de la casa, desde donde se podía observar claramente el cielo completamente despejado y las aves volando por el cielo

Jeje se que algunas personas se quedaron impresionadas por conocer quien era quien, pues me lo dijeron en los reviews, pero creo que quedo bien para los fanáticos de InuxKag

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews y disculpen si no contesto a cada uno de ellos pero tengo poco tiempo y pues me disculpo en general y espero poder responder en el siguiente

No olviden dejarme sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias y todo lo que deseen


	3. Chapter 3

Busco desesperadamente alguna forma de salir de aquel extenso bosque pero parecía que nada estaba de su lado esa noche – espera a que llegue a casa pequeño – decía mientras exprimía sus ropas, observó detenidamente el lugar e impresionantemente un pequeño detalle llamó su atención, podía reconocer diferentes aromas, algunos dulces, otros suaves y algunos increíblemente asquerosos

El punto era que ahora podría encontrar la salida puesto que el aroma de una pastelería cercana la ayudo a ubicarse para poder salir, camino tranquilamente hasta que se encontró con el parque, realmente no hubiera sido tan difícil de salir si no hubiera caído en el extremo contrario a donde se encontraba el parque – bueno al menos ya se donde estoy – suspiro resignada y emprendió nuevamente su marcha, una pequeña ráfaga de viento le recordó que andaba solamente con su pijama y digamos que esta no era muy reservada que digamos

Genial – farfulló molesta – solo a mí me pasan estas cosas – camino cautelosamente pues por las noches la ciudad podía volverse muy peligrosa y en la situación en la que se encontraba era peor – solo espero que Shippo me ayude cuando algún youkai me ataque – veía detenidamente cada lugar, no deseaba que la tomasen desprevenida – si tan solo tuviera mi celular – ante aquel pensamiento, detuvo su paso y una gota surco por su cuello – eso si todavía la compañía no ha cortado la línea por exceso de pago – suspiró resignada, en definitiva solamente a ella le podían suceder esas cosas

Camino algunas cuadras más hasta que un aroma algo extraño se hizo presente en el lugar, sus sentidos le indicaron que debía estar alerta pues los dueños de aquellos aromas no eran exactamente seres que quisieran darle una sana bienvenida – por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando – pidió levemente mientras continuaba su marcha aún más rápidamente que antes, apresuro el paso hasta el punto de comenzar a correr cuando observo que varias sombras la perseguían – esto no esta bien – acelero la velocidad, logrando crear una distancia que la tranquilizará, pero eso no aseguraba su salvación – pequeño enano ¿¿dónde estás cuando más te necesito?? – gritó desesperada pues gracias a las pocas luces que había, constato que sus perseguidores eran youkais

Pero lo que realmente la asusto haciendo que gritará como jamás en toda su existencia lo había hecho, fue que Shippo había aparecido frente suyo con una cara que ni la misma chica del Exorcista podría ganarle - ¿Por qué gritas? – preguntó somnoliento, pero al no obtener respuesta, abrió pesadamente los ojos y se encontró con su protectora rodeada de youkais – Aome – susurró al darse cuenta de que ella tenía el rostro pálido pero sospechosamente también los demás tenían un semblante de haber visto un fantasma, para probar su hipótesis volteó a todas partes esperando encontrarse con algún espectro pero no encontró nada – booo – tapó sus oídos pues el grito de todos lo desestabilizó en especial porque alguien que no sabía quien era había emitido un grito agudísimo, demasiado para su gusto, al no percibir ningún ruido subió la mirada y se observó totalmente solo - ¿Aome? – Preguntó al aire mientras veía la luna llena con admiración – es luna llena – musitó, hasta que un detalle volvió a su mente - NO PUEDE SER ¡¡¡¡ES LUNA LLENA!!!! – gritó desapareciendo rápidamente del lugar

Corrieron a todo lo que sus piernas les dieron hasta que decidieron tomar un poco de aire - ¿Qué diablos era esa cosa? – Cuestionó uno de sus acompañantes – mi guardián – contestó Aome al tiempo que todos la veían con un tic en el ojo derecho – ¿Esa cosa es tu guardián? – Inquirió nuevamente otro de ellos – si – contestó quedamente – vaya que no te has muerto del susto – admitió otro ahora que ya todos mantenían su respiración normal – lo sé – ante esta confesión todos la veían expectantes – bueno, al menos aún estamos vivos – pero fue exactamente este comentario el que hizo que recordarán el porque la estaban persiguiendo – esto no esta bien – musitó Aome al tiempo que nuevamente sus piernas iniciaban una nueva carrera

No fue mucho lo que llevaba corriendo cuando una enorme mansión comenzó a erguirse frente a ella, claro como no lo había recordado antes, Inuyasha vivía cerca del parque, corría con la esperanza en su corazón – ya casi – se animaba al tiempo que ágilmente saltaba sobre la cerca y se adentraba hasta la puerta de la mansión. Toco el timbre varias veces para que cualquiera que estuviera cerca la ayudará pero al parecer no había nadie – maldición – corrió nuevamente pero ahora hacia el jardín trasero pues los youkais habían logrado saltar la cerca

Estaba rodeada había llegado hasta el paredón de la casa y no había salido puesto que después de eso lo único que había era el bosque y ese lugar les haría más fácil la cacería, se volteó para hacer frente a sus oponentes no moriría por segunda vez, sin luchar, se preparó mentalmente pero antes de siquiera ellos acercarse, dos figuras se colocaron delante de ella y derribaron rápidamente a sus adversarios - ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Inuyasha mientras la abrazaba – si – respondió rápidamente – gracias Sesshoumaru – el joven volteó y sonrió de la única forma en que lo hacía con ella – de nada – volvió la vista al frente para asegurarse de que ninguno se movía

Disculpa por no haberte abierto, pero nos encontrábamos en el sótano – fue la rápida disculpa que emitió Sesshoumaru – esta bien, no se preocupen – sonrió tranquilizando a los hermanos – Aome – llamó Inuyasha pero cuando volteó para verlo se extraño por su semblante, tenía las mejillas coloradas y sus orejitas más sonrosadas que de costumbre - ¿Qué sucede? – La mirada que tenía el hanyou la tenía preocupada – toma – sin decir más le extendió su chaqueta, la cual Aome veía confusa - ¿Para qué me das esto? – Preguntó inocentemente sin entender el porque – para que te tapes – ante esta confesión las mejillas de ambos se encendieron como focos de navidad – gracias – rápidamente se coloco la chaqueta, luego de estos los tres comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa

Aome observó la luna e inconscientemente detuvo su marcha, llamando con esto la atención de los hermanos – vamos – llamó el menor pero ella no reaccionaba, se encontraba muy concentrada observando la inmensa luna que se posaba sobre el firmamento – Aome – volvió a llamar pero parecía como si no estuviera escuchándolo, fue entonces cuando ambos advirtieron que los seres que supuestamente habían aniquilado con anterioridad se encontraban de pie dispuestos a atacar a la chica, corrieron rápidamente para poder defenderla pero se detuvieron en seco al observar como lentamente la chica volteaba hacia ellos y sus hermosos ojos cafés ahora eran una mezcla entre rojo, violeta y amarillo

Aome se volteó lentamente hacia los seres que la intentaban atacar, pero antes de que estos llegarán a ella, dos enormes alas salieron de su espalda y una cola puntiaguda atravesó el cuerpo de tres de ellos, su vestimenta había cambiado drásticamente e Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notarlo, vestía una falda pegada corta negra y un top negro de tirantes, las botas eran negras y le llegaban un poco arriba de la rodilla, su cabello había crecido unos tres dedos más

Los Taisho tragaron fuertemente pues aquel semblante podría dejar paralizado a cualquiera que se le cruzará en el camino y eso no era la excepción para Sesshoumaru quien a pesar de ser siempre frío y serio, esta vez no pudo disimular su rostro lleno de confusión y temor, fue rápido y no hubo mayores complicaciones, en cuestión de segundos todos aquellos seres habían sido eliminados reduciéndose a polvo, pero lo que realmente estaba aterrando a los hermanos era el hecho de que ahora Aome los veía a ellos como sus próximas víctimas, ella dejo entrelucir uno de sus fuertes colmillos cuando rió para comenzar a avanzar rápidamente hacia ellos

No querían pelear con ella pero si no se detenía tendrían que hacerlo, estaban a escasos centímetros de hacerlo cuando misteriosamente la chica se detuvo, se irguió lentamente y volteo hacia su costado derecho, como si ahí hubiera algo o alguien – Aome despierta ellos son tus amigos, no puedes dañarlos – la chica rodó los ojos en señal de exasperación – no tiene nada de malo divertirse un poco – respondió observando al kitsune sentado sobre la cerca, los Taisho se veían confundidos pues al parecer ahora hablaba sola – entiende que no puedes matarlos o sí – ante esto los ojos de la chica cambiaron rápidamente a chocolate y calló desmayada

Inuyasha se acerco rápidamente a ella con cautela, pero sus instintos le indicaron que ya todo había terminado por lo que se acerco más confiadamente, levo en sus brazos a Aome y se adentro a la casa seguido de Sesshoumaru que veía constantemente a su lado pues presentía que alguien estaba con ella, aún no podía descifrar si ese ser estaba de su parte o no, pero por el momento lo que le interesaba era saber que diablos le había ocurrido a su cuñada, Inuyasha la veía preocupado pero relajo su cuerpo al observar el rostro angelical e inocente de su pequeña – Aome – musitó quedamente mientras la recostaba en su cama para que pudiera descansar, ya mañana le preguntaría que había sido lo que acababa de ocurrir, se dirigió lentamente hacia el pequeño balcón de su habitación y se quedo observando la luna llena

¿Qué había ocurrido? Sacudió suavemente su cabeza y sonrió, por el momento no pensaría en ello, tenía la leve sospecha de cual era el motivo pero no diría nada hasta haberlo comprobado…


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

¿Donde estaba? ¿Qué había ocurrido? Abrió lentamente sus ojos pues aún se sentía cansada, rápidamente las cortinas del dormitorio se mecieron por el viento que entraba por el balcón

Se abrazo a si misma buscando calor pero decidió que si no cerraba la ventana jamás podría dejar de sentir frío, con desgano quito las calientes cobijas de su cuerpo y fue hasta ese momento que noto que ya no llevaba su pijama, al contrario llevaba una mucho más elegante, decidió no prestarle atención pues el frío comenzaba a molestarle grandemente, se bajo de la cómoda cama y camino ágilmente hasta el balcón pero justo cuando estaba por cerrar las ventanas una inigualable voz la hizo detenerse

Como pesan – aquella melodiosa voz, era Inuyasha no podía equivocarse – no seas llorón – definitivamente había sido Sesshoumaru, pero, que estarían haciendo en el jardín, giro su rostro mientras buscaba un reloj que le indicara la hora, luego de algunos segundos logro encontrar uno justo al lado de la cama – 3:03 a.m. – murmuró, volvió la vista hacia el jardín iluminado únicamente por la luna, la luna, sus ojos se posaron sobre la gigantesca lámpara nocturna

No la veas – lo siguiente que se oyó por la gigantesca mansión fue el aterrorizado grito de Aome – que voz, casi me dejas sordo – comentó un mareado kitsune frente a Aome – no vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera – vocifero intentado recuperar su aliento, aún no se acostumbraba a su nuevo guardián pero el ruido de puertas abriéndose bruscamente la sacaron de su ensimismamiento – ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó inquieto Inuyasha mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hasta ella – si, no te preocupes – le contesto mientras le regalaba una hermosa sonrisa tranquilizando al hanyou – que bien – suspiró mientras la abrazaba, ella recostó su cabeza sobre el bien formado pecho de Inuyasha – lo siento – susurró inhalando el aroma tan varonil de su amado

¿Por qué gritaste? – preguntó curioso mientras la obligaba a verlo directamente – pues…ejem… yo… - soltó una risilla nerviosa, simplemente no podía decirle ya que era seguro que se riera de ella, giró la vista hasta el buró que estaba frente al tocador y se encontró con la imagen de Shippo intentando ponerse lápiz labial - ¿Tú qué? – el gesto nervioso de Aome le decía que posiblemente ella o bien no le diría la verdad o prefería omitirse la respuesta y le cambiaría de tema – bueno es que… - pero sus palabras fueron cortadas abruptamente por el ligero aroma a sangre que emanaba del cuerpo de Inuyasha – sangre – fue lo único que sus labios dejaron salir

Ah eso, lo que sucede es que – detuvo su respuesta – Aome dime que es lo último que recuerdas – aquellas palabras la trajeron a la realidad pues ver la cara del pequeño reflejada en el espejo y con el lápiz mal puesto le causaban mucha gracia – lo último que recuerdo – su mirada le indicaba que debería hacer memoria pues era importante para él, cerro los ojos por un instante intentando recordar que había sido lo último que tenía en la mente, diversas imágenes en desorden la abrumaron rápidamente, todo pasaba tan velozmente que no podía acomodarlas para entenderlas, un fuerte dolor la obligó a llevarse las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza e intentar no pensar en el dolor – la luna – musitó después de algunos segundos pero el dolor se agudizo precipitadamente obligándola a sentarse en la cama – la luna – murmuró Inuyasha mientras veía por el balcón al astro rey de la noche

Eso solamente confirmaba las sospechas de Inuyasha que en esos momentos se encontraba sentado en el despacho de la casa – así que la Luna – Sesshoumaru le dio otro sorbo al vaso de whisky que tenía en sus manos – talvez tus sospechas si sean ciertas – muchas leyendas se contaban entre las familias de los youkais acerca de seres que otorgaban segundas oportunidades – eso creo – realmente le agradaba si eso había sucedido pero también temía porque si las leyendas eran ciertas Aome tenía dos destinos escritos y solamente uno podría seguir - ¿Ella te ha comentado algo? – El menor simplemente negó con la cabeza – al menos ya se pudo dormir – le había costado pero luego de algunos minutos tratando de calmarla logró hacer que se durmiera, se veía tan hermosa

Los primeros rayos de sol demostraban el inicio de un nuevo día para todos, especialmente para los residentes de la mansión Taisho – buenos días – saludo el mayor continuando su lectura matutina por el periódico – mmm – fue la rápida respuesta del menor que al parecer el sueño parecía no querer dejarlo aún a pesar de haber tomado una ducha fría para intentar despertarse – aquí esta tu desayuno mi niño – comentó una anciana de tez blanca y cabello grisáceo – gracias Kaede – la susodicha sonrió e hizo una reverencia – permiso jovencitos – dicho esto desapareció dejando un impecable silencio, solamente el sonido de los vasos y cubiertos mientras desayunaban se atrevían a romperlo – lee esto – comentó fríamente Sesshoumaru al tiempo que le entrega el periódico, lo tomó y lo leyó – increíble – farfulló molesto sin despegar la vista – lo sé, el muy imbécil cree que nos quedaremos de brazos cruzados – soltó molesto, observando el jardín por medio de los gigantescos ventanales del comedor y una sonrisa surcó su rostro

Inuyasha seguía meditando todo lo que acababa de leer, deseo comentarle algo a su hermano pero la sonrisa que adorno el rostro de Sesshoumaru lo estremeció – _vaya que da miedo cuando sonríe _– pensó nerviosamente el menor retomando su desayuno, las puertas del comedor se abrieron y ambos hermanos dirigieron sus dorados hacia las portillas encontrándose con una persona conocida – buenos días – saludo alegremente mientras se acomodaba en la silla frente a Inuyasha quedando al lado izquierdo de Sesshoumaru – buenos días – contestaron al unísono – veo que te levantaste de buen humor – comentó la azabache al ver la sonrisa del mayor – así es – corroboró levantándose de la silla; se despidió de Inuyasha y le propicio un rápido beso en los labios a la chica, rápidamente salió de aquel lugar – vaya que lleva prisa – gloso dulcemente al tiempo que uno de los sirvientes le servia el desayuno – así veo – contestó Inuyasha terminando su desayuno

Creo que iré a resolver algunos asuntos – se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a la chica – te encargo que en cuanto despierte me avises – luego de esto salió del comedor, sus pasos eran rápidos ahora que Naraku había dado señales de vida nada lo detendría de vengarse y quitarle la perla – eres mío – soltó mientras tomaba las llaves de su automóvil y se colocaba la chaqueta – no tardes – sonrió para sus adentros y sin contestar salió de la casa, Sesshoumaru nunca cambiaría, desde la muerte de su padre había sido muy callado, muy pocas veces se expresaba; aunque ahora que lo recordaba desde que había conocido a Aome había cambiado. Pero la llegada de ella lo había cambiado por completo se había abierto completamente al mundo del que alguna vez se ocultó – creo que ya despertó – esa voz lo hizo exaltarse pues se encontraba muy metido en sus recuerdos

De acuerdo – dicho esto se dirigió al cuarto de la chica que le quitaba el sueño todas las noches – de nada – una pequeña risa inundo la sala – nunca cambias Inuyasha – se dio medio vuelta y observo el hermoso día que había afuera – creo que tomare un baño en la alberca – dicho esto subió las escaleras y se preparó para un día soleado

Se desperezó y se talló los ojos intentado enfocar correctamente los objetos – veo que despertaste – observó como una bolita café se encontraba en su regazo – ah – cerró los ojos un momento y los volvió a abrir – a eres tú – comentó indiferente mientras se estiraba – pero no te emociones por favor – pidió sarcásticamente Shippo, Aome le sonrió tiernamente y le revolvió su flequillo – ¡¡hey!! – pidió intentando en vano quitarse la mano de la chica de encima – no te enojes simplemente que así contesto cuando me despierto – el pequeño dejo su intento y se dedico a enfocar toda en la recamara – se ve que este cuarto es de una chica – comentó haciéndose el interesante al haber notado aquel detalle – lo sé, es mi habitación – se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al balcón, abrió las puertas y la brisa de la mañana la saludo alegremente – ¿Por qué es tuya? – inquirió el kitsune mientras saltaba en la cama – porque a la madre de Inuyasha le gusta que venga a quedarme con ella cuando ellos salen – respondió mientras lo tomaba en el aire – ya veo – Aome suspiró lentamente contando mentalmente, como haría para controlar a su guardián, era demasiado curioso y eso en algún momento le traería problemas

OK, veamos que tan eficiente eres – soltó perversamente la chica dejando a un kitsune asustado en la cama – que tal si me das un poco de ropa – dicho esto algo en el pequeño se activo – como desees – en el acto un fuego azul-verdoso salió de su mano e inmediatamente comenzó a tomar forma, Shippo se encontraba realmente contentó al parecer esta vez no metería las patas pero su sonrisa se borró rápidamente al notar como el fuego se mecía de un lado a otro y no lo podía controlar – Shippo – llamó la chica al notar como el fuego creía velozmente – detenlo – pidió mientras corría de un lado a otro de la habitación – eso intento – intentaba en vano frenarlo – _piensa Shippo, piensa_ – se animó mentalmente pero justo cuando logró controlarlo pudo notar un aura única que le provocaba escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, subió la mirada y observó como Aome lo veía furiosamente

Soltó una risilla nerviosa que irritó a la chica – no te ves tan mal – comentó intentando que el enojo de su protegida disminuyera – pues si verdad – soltó mordazmente pues al parecer el fuego la había alcanzado quemándola levemente – jejeje vele el lado positivo, no tendrás que ir al mar – dicho esto corrió a todo lo que sus patitas le daban para huir de la ira de Aome – ven acá pequeño no huyas, créeme que no te va a doler – sentencio mientras corría por toda la habitación, busco en cada rincón de la habitación aún así no encontró nada, un pequeño jadeo llamó la atención de todos sus sentidos, lentamente subió la mirada hacia la lámpara y un brillo violáceo apareció en sus ojos – bingo – dicho esto dio un salto impresionantemente alto y lo tomó de la cola, descendió rápidamente y gruñó notablemente molesta

Veo que ya despertaste – comentó un anonadado chico en la puerta de la habitación, Aome giró la mirada rápidamente y comenzó a pensar en miles de excusas – s…si – logró articular estaba nerviosa, no sabía si Inuyasha había visto todo y si lo había visto que pensaría de ella – y me puedes decir por qué brincaste a la lámpara – cuestionó sin salir de su asombro – pues porque – meditó lo que le diría pero no se le ocurría nada – pss oye – aquello atrajo su atención a su mano y notó que el pequeño ya no estaba – Shippo – murmuro entre dientes – en tu mano – abrió lentamente su mano y pudo observar un pequeño lazo para el cabello – es que el viento voló el lazo hasta la lámpara –contestó audazmente y pidiendo internamente que le creyera, observaba como Inuyasha la veía incrédulamente al parecer no había funcionado, suspiro resignadamente al notar como se acercaba a ella pero al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos se olvido completamente de todo el ajetreo de la mañana, soltando lentamente el lazo de sus manos coloco sus manos sobre el firme pecho del chico y correspondió al cálido beso que le daba

Recuerda que hay un niño aquí – le recordó Shippo mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacudía el polvo de sus ropas, Aome solamente movió la mano en señal de que desapareciera y el pequeño obedeció, sus lenguas se encontraban en un juego ya conocidos por ambos, las manos de él recorrían lenta y suavemente la espalda de la chica pero para desgracia de ambos sus pulmones exigieron el oxígeno así que con culpabilidad se separaron – vístete el desayuno esta listo – comentó dándole un último beso y con esto salió de la habitación, Aome se llevo los dedos a la boca y sonrió, con los ánimos levantados se dirigió al baño a tomar una rápida ducha. Se sentía tan relajante apreciar el agua sobre su cuerpo, extrañamente se sentía diferente sabía que algo había cambiado en ella pero aun no entendía que había sido, resoplo cansada y cerró la llave del agua, tomo una toalla y salió del baño

Se dirigió a su armario y observó detenidamente la ropa, sonrió y tomo una falda de mezclilla corta, una blusa de tirantes blancas y unas sandalias del mismo color de la blusa coloco un gancho azul a cada lado de su cabeza y bajo las escaleras, se dirigió al comedor y notó que no había nadie; se dirigió a la cocina y ahí encontró a Kaede con algunas sirvientas terminando de limpiar el lugar – buenos días Kaede – comentó alegremente Aome mientras tomaba asiento, todas las personas que se encontraban ahí la veían asustadas, era comprensible se supone que ella estaba muerta, Kaede fue la primera en reaccionar y rápidamente la abrazo susurrándole que la había extrañado mucho y que le alegraba que estuviera de nuevo con ellos, Aome agradeció en silencio y limpió las lágrimas del rostro de su segunda madre – buenos días Aome – le sirvió su desayunó y comenzaron a platicar de temas triviales, en esas estaba cuando sintió que algo se acomodaba en su regazo y notó como Shippo comenzaba a comerse su comida – no – comentó bajo para que nadie la oyera – pero yo quiero – reclamo el pequeño quitándole el panqueque de la mano – son míos – al tiempo que tomaba nuevamente el panqueque – no es justo – lloriqueó Shippo intentado quitarle el panqueque pero muy al contrario de estar molesta Aome disfrutaba de hacer pasar por esas situaciones al pequeño – esta bien come – invitó dejando el alimento en el plato – ¿y tu? – Preguntó mientras con el tenedor tomaba un poco del desayuno – está bien, pediré mas – dicho esto le dirigió una sincera sonrisa

Veo que ya despertaste – aquella atrajo la atención del trío – hola Rin – saludo la azabache alegremente dándose un efusivo abrazo, Kaede veía enternecida esa imagen ya que ella nunca había podido tener hijos y ellos eran como su familia, volteó hacia el plato de Aome y notó que no había nada – _creo que tiene mucha hambre_ – pensó mientras tomaba el plato y servía más – vaya me alegra tanto que estés aquí – se limpió las lágrimas que habían salido pues sabía que a su amiga no le gustaba ver a nadie llorar – lo sé, veo que tú y Sessh siguen juntos – las mejillas de Rin se tiñeron de carmín y asintió levemente – bueno te dejo, debo ver algunas cosas en los diseños de la pasarela – se despidió y Aome volvió a sentarse dispuesta a disfrutar de su desayuno pero al parecer Shippo había arrasado con todo – Kaede – llamó tímidamente mientras le daba su plato – dame mas por favor - la anciana la veía cautelosamente y luego de eso suspiro – está bien, pero si sigues así vas a ponerte gordita – bromeó sirviéndole mas – lo se – comentó alegremente mientras comenzaba a comer – Aome no olvides que tienes que cumplir una misión – recordó Shippo que veía fijamente cada movimiento de la chica – si – contestó continuando su tarea de llenar a su hambriento estómago – bien, también debo recordarte que no deberás tardar mucho – aquel comentario atrajo la atención de la chica que paro su actividad - ¿A qué te refieres? – En todo el tiempo que hablo con aquella voz jamás se le dijo algo sobre el tiempo

Qué debes de cumplir tu misión en un tiempo no máximo de un año, si sobrepasas ese tiempo y no has completado lo que deberías hacer tu alma dejará este mundo y será enviada al más allá – parecía que el hambre la había abandonado; aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza, no era posible de ser verdad eso que le había dicho Shippo entonces debía comenzar a moverse – que sucede mi niña te ves pálida – sonrió a la anciana y se excuso diciendo que ya se había llenado a lo que ella acotó que tres platos llenaban a cualquiera, le dedico una dulce mirada y se retiro

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gomen por la tardanza peor aquí estoy nuevamente con un nuevo capítulo, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews me alegra saber que la historias les esta gustando jajaja

Espero no tardar para poner el siguiente cap jejeje, no olviden dejar sus comentarios

Matta ne!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Wooow casi los ocho meses de no actualizar, debería de darme vergüenza, pero al fin de cuentas, acá traigo la actualización, se que no es mucho pero algo es algo, últimamente he tenido bloqueo mental con las historias de Inuyasha pero creo que esta volviendo, lento pero seguro**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha & Cía. no me pertenecen, son obra y creación de la gran Rumiko Takahashi**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CAPITULO V**

Se encontraba sentada frente al computador buscaba alguna noticia o pista sobre la ubicación de Naraku pero nada, al parecer se movía constantemente de lugar por lo que ubicarlo en un determinado sitio sería difícil, se paso una mano por su larga cabellera y decidió que talvez un paseo le ayudaría pero ahora que lo recordaba su familia debía estar muy preocupada porque ella no aparecía, se acercó a su mesita de noche y tomó el teléfono, espero a que el teléfono diera el sonido de marcado y fue entonces que una melodiosa voz llego a sus oídos

– _Moshi, Moshi_ – rió por lo bajo y se aclaro la garganta

– Comunícame a mi mamá – era directa, pero que culpa tenía ella, así se había acostumbrado a ser

– _Mínimo saluda a tu hermano _– contestó molesto por la singular forma de su hermana

– _Igual, ella no está, salió a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo_ – roló los ojos y suspiró

– Está bien, cuando llegue dile que estoy en cas… - pero sus palabras se quedaron en su garganta

– En la casa del idiota, lo sabemos, llamo esta mañana para informarnos – soltó tremendamente enojado, ella sabía que no se llevaban pero a veces se comportaba demasiado infantil, contó mentalmente y luego enmarco una sonrisa

– Gracias, entonces les llamó más tarde – intentó no hacer notar la molestia que le ocasionaba la actitud que tomaba

– N_o te vas a quedar..._ – sonrió de oreja a oreja al notar algo sobre el escritorio

– Adiós – dicho esto colgó dejar terminar a Souta de hablar

Tomó aquello que atrajo su atención y sonrió abiertamente

– Esto era lo que estaba buscando – al parecer Naraku había decidido volver a Japón a constatar que todos sus negocios estaban marchando a la perfección, sonrió nuevamente y giró sus orbes cafés hasta el pequeño zorrito que jugaba entretenidamente con un cubo de colores

- Vamos Shippo, es hora de buscar más información – tomo una cartera cercana y salió de la habitación con el pequeño guardián sobre su hombro, bajo las escaleras y observo todos los llaveros que se encontraban en aquel sitio, rió para si misma y tomo un llavero en especial

- Me va a matar – dicho esto, salió de la casa y se dirigió a la cochera, camino decida hasta un automóvil y un ligero brillo malévolo enmarco sus ojos, abrió la puerta y encendió el vehículo, acelero y se dirigió al centro de Tokyo, si quería información segura y de primera, tendría que ser ella quien la obtuviera

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha se encontraba en su oficina, revisa los papeles que tendría que presentar a la Junta Directiva esa tarde y estaba nervioso, no por el hecho de hacerlo, sino porque le faltaba un pequeño pero importantísimo balance financiero

- Sango – llamó por el teléfono a su secretaria la cual rápidamente llego hasta su oficina

- Recuerdas el informe financiero que te pedí que guardarás – la castaña asintió alegremente

- ¿Puedes decirme donde están? – La chica no aguanto mucho tiempo más y soltó a reírse fuertemente y coloco su carpeta en el escritorio

- Vaya que eres despistado, aquí están – indico dejándole el paquete sobre el mueble, el plateado asintió agradecido, por eso es que no la cambiaba, la castaña era su amiga desde que tenía memoria y siempre se mantenía al tanto de todo lo que hacía

La castaña salió de la oficina dejando a un apresurado Taisho, el chico ordeno las carpetas y repaso nuevamente la presentación, debía de hacerlo bien porque eso les valdría la asociación con una de las empresas más importantes de tecnologías en el país, escucho que la puerta se abrió y espero a escuchar la jovial voz de Sango pero lo que escucho fue todo lo contrario

- Crea una carpeta más, tendremos un invitado más – la voz fría y autoritaria de Sesshoumaru lo distrajo de su trabajo y lo encaro

- ¿Y puedo saber quién es? – Inquirió acomodándose en su silla, el mayor de los hermanos lo observó altaneramente y se sentó en la silla al frente de su escritorio

- Se que te va a agradar tenerlo aquí – dejo sobre el escritorio un sobre con una hoja dentro, Inuyasha la sacó y leyó el contenido, su mirada demostraba la ira y rabia acumulado durante los últimos seis meses

- Parece que las cosas se están poniendo de nuestro lado – sugirió Inuyasha a lo cual Sesshoumaru asintió suavemente, el chico tomo un cartapacio más y en un tiempo record estructuro la nueva carpeta, ambos hermanos se vieron entre ellos y comprendieron que sería en esa reunión donde tendrían que aprovechar todo cuanto pudieran para averiguar sobre él

- Tal parece que la vergüenza no es parte de su ser – comentó mordazmente Sesshoumaru al recordar la pelea que habían tenido seis meses atrás, donde una de las personas más importantes para ellos había muerto

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Aome salía del centro comercial con un sin fin de bolsas de ropa, las metió en el baúl y se dirigió hasta un apartamento cercano, perteneciente a su hermano, no tenía problemas para usarlo ya que poseía las llaves

Estaciono el automóvil fuera del edificio y el portero abrió la puerta, quedándose mudo de la impresión, se había puesto blanco y había terminado desplomado en el suelo, Aome sonrió traviesamente y lo levanto, lo llevo hasta la silla más cercana y lo dejo recostado, subió por el ascensor y se encamino hasta la puerta blanca con el número 447

Abrió la puerta, tomo un paquete de ropa y se adentro en la habitación, Shippo mientras tanto, tomo el control remoto y se entretuvo con la televisión, habían cosas muy interesantes en el mundo de los humanos

Al cabo de algunos minutos salió la chica y para asombro del pequeño kitsune no era la misma que había entrado, se sentó frente a él, sobre la mesa del centro, el pequeño enarco una ceja y se preparo para el deseo

- Quiero convertirme en una exitosa empresaria – el zorrito asintió y unió sus manos mientras recitaba algunos rezos en lengua muerta, luego de aquello toda la habitación se ilumino, lo cual obligo a la pelinegra a cubrirse el rostro

Luego de algunos segundos escucho como Shippo le decía que ya estaba listo, destapo su cara y comprendió que no había cambio, miró molesta a su guardia y el pequeño comenzó a ponerse nervioso, la mirada letal que le estaba enviando Aome no le hacían bien para su pequeño corazón

- Créeme que si resulto, ya verás – indicó neurasténico, no quería que las cosas le salieran bien y esta vez, estaba seguro que había hecho las cosas como debía

- De acuerdo, entonces es hora – se levanto y espero a que el chibi se subiera a su espalda como lo había hecho en la mañana, salieron del departamento y saludo al portero quien parecía no sorprenderle en lo más mínimo su presencia

Subieron al automóvil y desaparecieron entre las grandes y pobladas calles de la ciudad, con una misión en mente: destruir a Naraku

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La hora se acercaba y tanto Sesshoumaru como Inuyasha veían intermitentemente el reloj, ya varios de los accionistas se encontraban en el punto de reunión, solamente faltaban dos más; Tama Midoriko y Muso Naraku

Escucharon como el intercomunicador se activaba y Sango indicaba que las personas restantes acababan de arribar al edificio, su sonrisa se incremento aún más y el brillo de sus ojos fue perfecto para darles el toque de misterio y tenebrosidad

Caminaron hasta la sala de reuniones y abrieron las dobles puertas, sus vistas se posaron rápidamente en todos los presentes y por último en el ser que más odiaban, pero en este caso tendrían que dejar ese odio de lado, ella tenían la ideología de no mezclar los negocios con las riñas personales, notaron que al lado de Naraku se encontraba Kagura, su asistente

- Te han venido visitas – susurró Inuyasha, sin siquiera mover los labios

- hmp – Sesshoumaru prefirió guardarse sus comentarios para después, ahora debían de tratar de hacer enlaces con él, entonces entrarían a su círculo y le gustará o no, sabrían todo lo que necesitarán

La reunión finalizó luego de dos horas de intensas explicaciones y demostraciones, todos los accionistas dejaron el lugar, quedando solamente Midoriko y Naraku, los hermanos Taisho se disculparon y salieron del lugar

- Es usted muy hermosa – musitó galante Naraku mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra

- Y usted todo un halagador – respondió la chica mientras esbozaba una bella sonrisa

- Tal parece que ahora usted y yo tendremos que trabajar juntos – indicó el pelinegro mientras se colocaba a su lado, Kagura por su parte decidió irse antes de ver una escena de su hermano cazando mujeres

- Así parece, el área financiera y de mercadeo siempre tienen que mantenerse en contacto

- Exacto – ambos se vieron por algunos segundos hasta que Midoriko tomo su carpeta y le sonrió cortesanamente

- Siento tener que dejarlo pero tengo que atender otros negocios – informó, saliendo de la habitación con paso calmo y elegante, Naraku la siguió hasta que la puerta se cerró y le bloqueo la vista, saco su computadora y busco algunos informes

- No será difícil – dicho esto, observo la pantalla y luego la puerta, en el monitor se podía ver la fotografía de Midoriko y todo su historial, al parecer las intenciones de Naraku no eran solamente fusionarse con las empresas, también quería adueñarse de ellas, bajo cualquier precio

- Me vas a ser útil por un buen tiempo – cerro la computadora y salió del lugar, Sesshoumaru por su parte se encontraba en su oficina analizando cuidadosamente todo, no podían dejar que él supiera el verdadero motivo por el cual habían aceptado la creación de aquella empresa común

Tomo el teléfono y marco un número memorizado, escucho el tono de llamado y la voz que contestaba, sonrió y observó el atardecer, que podía ser apreciado desde su oficina

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha caminaba rápidamente hacia su automóvil, debía de ver a Aome, no podía esperar para contarle la buena nueva, sabía que ella se alegraría bastante, quito la alarma y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, una delicada y suave mano se poso sobre la suya

- Buenas tardes joven Taisho –giró su rostro y noto que se trataba de Tama, Midoriko, enarco una ceja y luego a su mano, había algo que no coincidía, tomo entre su mano la de la chica y la observó detenidamente

- Buenas tardes – contestó antes de atraerla hacia él y besarla efusivamente, la pelinegra abrió los ojos de la impresión y sintió un ligero hormigueo recorrer su cuerpo, se separaron ante la falta de aire y se vieron entre sí

- Hará falta más que un cambio de imagen para confundirme – la chica no pudo evitar reír y acurrucarse entre sus fuertes brazos, aspiro su aroma varonil y aprecio nuevamente la oportunidad que le habían dado

- Lo sé, pero quería probar – prontamente la imagen de la gran y exitosa empresaria fue reemplazada por la de Aome, quien veía juguetonamente a su novio

El chico la abrazó aún más fuerte y agradeció que se la hubieran devuelto, pero ahora una nueva duda había surgido en su mente y estaba seguro que si se la preguntaba no la diría, ella se portaría más que la mula del vecino y no quería terminar metido en una pelea absurda e infantil

- Vamos a cenar – dicho esto le abrió la puerta del copiloto y cerró la puerta, mientras rodeaba el carro para entrar, Aome observo el asiento trasero y sonrió, el pequeño kitsune la observó y supo inmediatamente lo que deseaba, mentalizo la imagen y recito una palabra desconocida

- Listo – el zorrito desapareció e Inuyasha ingresó al carro, encendió el vehículo y lo condujo hacia uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de la ciudad

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- Sesshoumaru viniste temprano – comentó alegremente la pelinegra, el chico la observo de soslayo y asintió, sintió que lo abrazaban por la espalda y no pudo evitar tomar las manos entre las suyas, él también había estado a punto de perderla

Recordó vivamente la cruenta batalla y sus consecuencias, desde aquel momento Rin no podía dormir sin que alguien estuviera con ella, las pesadillas y el recuerdo de ese día, se repetían en su mente cada noche, como si fuese un programa grabado con la finalidad de verse infinidad de veces

Se volteó y la acobijo en sus brazos, no iba a permitir que nada malo le ocurriera, tendría que ayudar a Aome en todo cuanto pudiera, no arriesgaría la vida de nadie más

- Kaede ya tiene servida la cena en el comedor – se separaron quedamente y caminaron hasta el lugar, se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y comieron, no en silencio, tocando temas en común y contando más de alguna situación que les hubiese pasado

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Qué pretendes? – Inquirió Kanna al ver lo que Naraku estaba planeando

- Algo muy simple mi querida Kanna – contestó el chico mientras sonreía maliciosamente

Kagura entornó los ojos y detuvo su mirada en Hakudoshin que no había mencionado palabra alguna, cerró los ojos y pidió a los cielos por ayuda, no podría soportar mucho tiempo el estar con ellos, pero tampoco podía huir, de hacerlo entonces ellos la encontrarían y las cosas que le harían no quería vivirlas

- Disfruta por ahora – murmuró la chica antes de girarse y salir de aquel sitio, debía de hallar la manera de salir de aquel lugar y pronto, recordó la mirada de odio y repulsión de Sesshoumaru y supo que en él no podría encontrar apoyo

Cerró la puerta y se recostó, fue en ese momento cuando la imagen de cierta pelirroja cruzó su mente, sonrió abiertamente y caminó hasta su habitación, ahí podría hacer libremente la llamada sin tener que estar al pendiente de si alguno de los demás la veía u oía

- Tú eres mi salvación – musitó antes de tomar el teléfono y buscar en su agenda el número de una vieja amiga

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Ahora si que pase un buen tiempo sin actualizar, pero ya ven, aquí estoy de nuevo, aún no se van a deshacer de mí, eso es imposible, tarde pero aquí esta, solo espero que les guste y cualquier cosa pueden dejar un comentario**

**Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado sus comentarios, anteriormente no había podido decirle pero no contaba con el tiempo suficiente, muchas gracias, sus palabras son como alimentadores de mi espíritu**

**Jimena-chan**

**Serena tsukino chiba**

**Butterfly hime **

**Kikyo-dono**

**Ahome23**

**Jennifersesshoumaru**

**Ponihina-chan**

**Muchas gracias y espero poder leernos pronto. Matta ne!!!!**


End file.
